


Short-term Solution

by LdyBastet



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Age Difference, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: It bothers Ren that he's still kind of short. Kiyoka thinks she can help him...
Relationships: Kaidou Haru/Kaidou Ren
Kudos: 111





	Short-term Solution

**Author's Note:**

> No prompt or anything, just wanted to write a cute little thing with them...
> 
> **Disclaimer:** スーパーラヴァーズ is the property of Abe Miyuki, I'm just borrowing the characters to play with them. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt or abused in the writing of this story.

"You're looking gloomy today," Kiyoka said as Ren stepped into the cafe. "Well, you're always looking gloomy and unfriendly, but today it's worse than usual."

Ren's frown deepened. He didn't always look gloomy. Just because he didn't smile a lot didn't mean that he was in a bad mood. Why were people so obsessed with smiling anyway? Smile, smile, smile! As if things somehow got better just because you contorted your face into a certain facial expression...

"Come on, you can tell me," Kiyoka insisted and placed a glass of juice in front of Ren.

Ren eyed it suspiciously. "Have you put something in it?"

Kiyoka sighed dramatically. "Oh, Ren. Don't you trust me? You should think of me as your big sister, you know." She leaned over the bar to pat Ren's hand. "Come now. Tell me."

"I'm short," Ren said.

Kiyoka looked at him, waiting. But Ren had said what was on his mind and that was it. "You're short? Doesn't that depend on who you compare yourself to? You're taller than Tanuki."

Ren rolled his eyes. "Tanuki is a dog. Of course I'm taller than her. I'm shorter than Haru."

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you." Kiyoka smiled. "You know, you can use that to your advantage if you want."

"How is that an advantage?" Ren almost barked at her. "He thinks I'm a child! I'm 17! I'm almost grown up!"

Kiyoka laughed and her eyes glittered. "I see... And you don't want him to think of you as a child, but an equal, is that right?"

Ren nodded.

"So that he will do things to you?" Her voice had turned five levels flirtier.

"You're a pervert, just like Haru," Ren muttered and sipped his juice.

"Mhm, but of course! And haven't I helped you get into Haru's pants before?" 

Ren stared at her. "No you haven't. You've just tried to get me into girls' clothes to seduce him and to embarrass me."

Kiyoka shrugged. "Well, same thing. Anyway, if you think the reason why he doesn't want to have sex with you is because you're short, maybe you should give it another try, and this time wear high heels."

"That won't make me taller."

"But it will make you look taller and that's what counts," Kiyoka countered. "You know all the lovely women who come in here and want to meet with him, everyone who remembers him as Natsu, they're wearing makeup, nice dresses, and high heels, aren't they?"

"Haru says he doesn't care about them," Ren muttered, but doubt had taken hold of him. They _were_ pretty, and Haru _did_ smile at them and talk to them...

"What's your shoe size?" Ren told her, and she smiled. "I'll see what I can find."

"Hey Ren, Kiyoka left a box for you," Shima called out when Ren got home from school the next day. "We've had to stop Haru from opening it five times already."

Ren hadn't been sure that Kiyoka was serious, but of course she was. He quickly took the box from the counter and brought it to his room. He sat down on the bed and just looked at the box for a long while before finally opening it. Inside lay a pair of women's shoes with heels that looked like you could kill someone with them. Ren took one of them out and turned it over in his hand. Women actually walked around in these? Ren thought he'd probably topple over if he tried to take even one step in them. It would make him taller though, Kiyoka was right about that. But so would standing on his toes, which was essentially the same thing. Ren put the shoe back into the box, closed it and shoved it under his bed where he wouldn't see it. After all, he always slept in Haru's bed.

After a few days, Ren had practically forgotten all about it.

That was, until the evening when Haru entered their bedroom carrying the box. "Ren? Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Ren quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, despite the book he was still holding. 

"Ren? I know you're awake."

Ren wondered if it would be more convincing if he snored, but decided against it and sighed. "What?" He sat up and put the book away.

Haru sat down next to him on the bed, box on his lap. "I found this under your bed when I was cleaning..."

Ren shrugged. "So? It's a box." 

The look on Haru's face told Ren that he knew there was more to it than that. "Ren."

Ren sighed again. "So you looked inside?" Haru nodded. "Kiyoka said they would make me taller."

"Oh." Haru started laughing and Ren glared at him. "I'm not laughing at you, Ren. I promise."

"It sure looks like you are." The frown on Ren's forehead deepened. Maybe he should sleep in his own bed tonight, just to punish Haru...

"No, no! I just thought that you were going to tell me you have a fetish for ladies' shoes, or something."

Ren looked at him. "That sounds more like something you would like."

Haru smiled. "Well, they can look good on a beautiful woman, but you don't need them to get my interest." He put the box down on the floor and moved a little closer to Ren, putting his arm around his shoulders. "And you really don't need to be taller."

"You're not taking me seriously."

"I am!" Haru leaned in so close that Ren could feel his breath on his neck. Then Haru's lips pressed against the skin, warm and soft, making the insides of Ren tingle. "But I think you've missed that you don't have to bend back as much when I kiss you... I have noticed that I don't have to lean down much these days."

"I... really?" Ren found it hard to focus, with Haru's lips moving against his neck like that. 

"Really." Haru pushed Ren down on the bed, smiling. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"Why not now?" Ren looked up at Haru, little butterflies erupting in his stomach as he looked into Haru's eyes. He was so close...

"Because now I'm going to do this," Haru replied and pushed Ren's tshirt up to expose his chest. Then he leaned down to lick and suck on one of Ren's nipples, making him gasp and grab Haru's shirt. "And then I'll do this." Haru stuck one of his hands down Ren's pyjama pants and all thoughts of high heeled shoes and problems of being short left Ren's mind.

The next day, Ren took the box back to Kiyoka. "Here."

"What's this? Didn't it work?"

Ren shrugged. "Don't need them. Haru says I'm not short." He left the box on the bar in front of Kiyoka, ignoring the look of surprise on her face, and went back into the house. Maybe he could get Haru to cook rice for dinner?


End file.
